Game Credits of Southern Boulevard: The Monsters of Nightmares (2014)
Southern Boulevard: The Monsters of Nightmares * In Loving Memory of: Brian Killingham Developed by Rockstar San Diego * Concepts, Original Idea and Game Directors: Ulli Lommel * Producers: Georges Martins, David Kunkler * Technical Director: Ted Carson * Lead Designer: Christian Cantamessa * Art Department Director: Joshua Bass * Production: John Ricchio, Eric Smith, Glen Hernandez, Adrian Castañeda * Written by: Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman, Steve March * Art Director: Daren Bader * Lead Artist: Bruce McCormick * Assistant Art Director: Chris Maltin * Concept Artists: David Hong, Hethe Srodawa, Jason Castagna * Technical Artists: Steven Waller, Kelby Fuchs, Ilchul Shin, Kyle Hansen * Lead Ingame Animator: Sangsoon Park * Animators: DongJun Kim, Eliot Tokoroyama, Jae Chung, Josh Lange, Kirk Cumming, Kyu Lee * Lead Cutscene Animator: Sean Letts * Cutscene Animators: Alan O'Brien, Tim Webb * Cutscene Support: Gabe Landers * Structure Artists: Joseph Pileski, Matt Clyne, Rhizaldi Bugawan, Zach Mangan, Chris Furst, Charlene Dunn, John Wang, Jude Liberty, Kouros Moghaddam, Mike Hughes, Philip Escobedo, Ryan Pearo, Scott Stoabs, Tom Carroll * Lead Terrain Artist: Jesse Yerkes * Terrain Artists: Brian Falotico, Michael Nagatani, Tom De La Garza, Adam Hernandez, Ben Herrera, Brad Nelson, Chris Deboda, Dennis Logashov, Grant Werner, Hank Jiang, Hee Chang, Hong Hoang, Patrick Jamaa, Scott Schoennagel, Scott Smalley, Yeon-Seon Kim * Prop Artists: Jason Muck, Allan Valetanlic * Character Artists: JungHyun Lim, Darrick Pister, Andrew Wilson, David Riewald, Marcellus Barnes, Taewoo Roh, Nicole Griffee-Zuniga, YeahJean Kim * Lighting Artists: Wallace Robinson, Ruben Tavares, Edgar D. Acevedo * UI Artists: Todd Moulton, Alex Stodolnik, Jerome Lacote * VFX Artists: David McGrath, Ted Bradshaw * Lead Systems Programmer: Michael Krehan * Lead AI Programmer: Fredrik Farnstrom * AI Programmers: Christopher Rakowsky, Jonathan Martin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Graphics Programmers: Raymond Kerr, Alan Goykhman, Daniel Walsh, Mark Robinson, Randy Liu * Animation Programmers: Bryan Musson, Charles T. Eubanks * Lead Game Programmer: Michael Currington * Game Programmers: Andrew Gardner, Jason Knobler, Kenji Takeuchi * Physics Programmers: Eric Cosky, Jeffrey J. Roorda, Robert Percival * Tools Programmers: Jason Jurecka, Robert Suh * UI Programmers: Daniel Diaz, Ryan Satrappe, Marshall Ross * Multiplayer Lead: Tom Shepherd * Multiplayer Programmers: Ali Siddiqui, Mark Beazley * Lead Cross‑platform Programmer: Tim Laubach * Cross‑platform Programmers: Patrick Flanagan, Jay Hsia * Lead Mission Designer: Silas Morse * Mission Designers: Chris Berg, Daniel Bulla, David Avi Mendelsohn, Nicholas Zippmann, DJ Jones, John R. Diaz, Patrick Dempsey * Lead Ambient Designer: Alan Blaine * Ambient Designers: Ghyan Koehne, Mauro Fiore, Steven Messinger, Alisha Thayer, Benjamin Johnson, David Stinchcomb, Donnie Cornwell, Jeff Junio, Melissa Sawicki, Ryan Dormanesh, Ryan Paradis, William Gahr * Lead Multiplayer Designer: Kris Roberts * Multiplayer Designers: Chris Bourassa, John Sripan, Michael Bagley, Troy Schram, Yomal Perera * Audio Programmers: Corey Shay, Robert Katz * Lead Audio Designer: Jeffrey R. Whitcher * Audio Designers: Steven von Kampen, Christian Kjeldsen, Corey Ross * QA Manager: Michael Crespo * Lead QA: Jason Umbreit, Stephen Russo * Single‑player QA: Chris Vaughn, Geoffrey Show, Greg T. Rice, Pornpiroon Jow Malayawetch, Luke Brody, Nick Rodney, Tom Kane, Tyson Hiener * Multiplayer QA: David Branscom, Joey Willard, Aaron Robuck * General Manager: Alan Wasserman * Human Resources: Sarah Shafer * Office Manager: Chris Wells * I.T. Director: Michael Mattes * I.T.: David Counts, Paul Anderson * Facilities Manager: Dan Brockman * Special Thanks: Tricia Crichton Co-Developed by Rockstar New England * Core: Amy Pineault, Andy Welihozkiy, Barry Cullen Jr., Ben Wilson, William French, Brandon LaCava, Brian Jennings, Cameron Cogan, Chris Oat, Dan Conti, Daniel Salsberg, David Gosselin, David LoVecchio, Deryck Morales, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Drew Medina, Eric Gus Anderson, Gareth Cox, Gary Conti, Greg Bourque, Hugues St. Pierre, James Garcia, Jarred Vaughan, Jeff Dicker, Jeremy Tudisco, Joe Jobst, Joe Ries, John Carbone, Joshua Hoaglund, Joshua Landry, Ken Davis, Kevin Moy, Kevin Wasserman, Matt Durgavich, Matt Persing, Meng Tan, Michael Bahurinsky, Nicholas Howe, Nicholas Greco, Parker Davis, Rex E. Bradford, Robert J. Moore, Scott Cameron, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley, Steve Genovese, Steve Hartman, Steven W. Nadeau, Tim Samuels, Tom Henderson * Support: Aimee Mottram, Elizabeth Higgins, Jeff Desharnais, Nathan Raymond, Eric Costa * Additional Help: Barry Cullen Jr., Geordi Filiotis, Mike Fox Additional Works by Rockstar North * Producer: Leslie Benzies * Art Director: Aaron Garbut * Associate Art Director: Michael Kane * Technical Director: Adam Fowler * Associate Technical Director: Phil Hooker * Animation Support: Mondo Ghulam * Assistant Producer: William Mills * Cutscene Animation: Dermot Bailie, Felipe Busquets, Geoffrey Fermin, Gus Braid, Michael Mangus, Santiago Hurtado, Matt Tempest, Jenny Toft, Duncan Shields, Stephen Cooper * Animation Rigging Artist: Matt Rennie * Cutscene Cameras: Luke Howard * Cutscene Resource Assistant: Kathryn Bodey * Lead Technical Artist: Rick Stirling * VFX Artist: Malcolm Shortt * Graphic Designers: Stuart Petri, Steven Walsh, Jill Menzies, Euan Duncan * Illustrator: Alisdair Wood * UI Programmer: Gareth Evans * Level Design: Alwyn Roberts, Brenda Carey, Conor McGuire, Robert Bray, Rowan Cockcroft, Ben Barclay * Development Support: Andrew Bailey-Smith * Music Producer: Craig Conner * Lead Audio: Matthew Smith * Senior Audio Programmer: Alastair MacGregor * Additional Dialogue Editing: Will Morton, Allan Walker, Jon McCavish * Audio Designer: George Williamson * Dialogue Assistant: Lindsay Robertson * Audio Development Assistant: Rebecca Johnson * Camera Programmer: Colin Entwistle * Graphics Programmers: Mark Nicholson, Andrzej Madajczyk * Game Programmers: Chris Swinhoe, James Broad, Chi-Wai Chiu * PC Windows Rendering Programmer: Alex Hadjadj * Information Systems: Ian McFarland, Pete Andrews, Marc Guérin, Rufus Hamade, Jonathan Martin, Andrew Gibson * Game Designer: David Mouth, Annie Neil, Rob Cochrans * Production: Christina Harvey * Animation: Anita Norfolk, Philip Ho * QA Manager: Craig Arbuthnott * Lead Test Analysts: Steev Douglas, Neil Corbett, Brian Kelly, Chris Thomson, John Archibald * Test Tool Support: Thomas Philips * Build Engineers: Neil Walker, Ross McKinstray * Test: Amit Chandarana, Andrew Auckland, Andrew Caira, Andrew Scotland, Ayden Saffari, Ben Jackson, Blair Thorburn, Charles Czerkawski, Christopher Speirs, Ciaran Muldoon, Colin Howard, David N. Anderson, David Mueller, Donald Hutchison, Fionn Wright, Fraser Morgan, Gemma Horsburgh, Gordon McKenzie, Graeme Hutton, Graeme Wright, Iain Downie, James Adwick, Jamie Trimmer, Jen Mordue, John Pettie, John Sloan, Jonathan Foot, Katie Pica, Keith Thorburn, Liam Ross, Mags Donaldson, Mark Beagan, Michael Burton, Mike MacMillan, Nicholas Browning, Oliver Elliott, Pasha Korniyenko, Paul Kowal, Peter Brittain, Rory Jepson, Ross Parker, Sam Chivers, Scott Butchard, Sean Casey, Steff McMullan, Tarek Hamad, Tim Fletcher, Vasiko Manjgaladze, Will Haslewood, William Halley * I.T.: Lorraine Stark, Christine Chalmers, David Campbell, Paul Sharkey RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Associate Producers: Michael Alan Erickson, Tom Hiett * Physics Programmers: Hank Sutton, Justin Link, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmers: Brian Sabin, Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe, James Miller * Effects Programmers: Christopher Perry, Pete Brubaker * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Daniel Archard, Kevin Weinberg * Systems Programmers: Russ Schaaf, Svetoslav Todorov * Audio Programmers: Matthew Smith, Alastair MacGregor * Network Programmers: Kevin Baca, Rob Trickey * Additional Design: Kirk Boornazian License Titles by Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Rich Rosado * Social Club Producer: Brand Inman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Lead Analyst: Christopher Mansfield * Lead Test: Christopher Plummer * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Brian Alcazar, Bryan Rodriguez, Chris Choi, Christopher Mansfield, Curtis Reyes, Gene Overton, Helen Andriacchi, James Dima, Jameel Vega, Jay Capozello, Lloyd Thompson, Marc A. Rodriguez, Matthew Forman, Michael Piccolo, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Sean Flaherty, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion * Technical Manager: Ethan Abeles * Technical Analyst: Jared P. Raia * Business Development Director: Sean Macaluso * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley Additional Supporters by Rockstar Leeds * Studio President: Gordon Hall * Lead Level Designer: Anthony Gowland * Level Designers David Roberts, Simon Iwaniszak, Sean Fitzpatrick, Paul Colls, Anthony Minghella * Programming Richard Frankish, Steve Wilson * Test Nick Robey, Mark Bentley, Daniel Webster, Sam Fowler * IT Chris Waring, Ebrahim Fadia Additional Developments by Rockstar Toronto * Lead Environment Artists: Christopher Babic, Denny Borges * Senior Environment Artist: Judy Suh * Environment Artists: Jasmine Wong, Matt Kazan, Anthony Joseph * Junior Environment Artist: Kelly Grimes * Lead Character Artist: Denis Cawson * Senior Character Artists: Pete Armstrong, Raymond Dela Cruz, Daniel Ebanks * Junior Character Artist: Gary Yeung * Cut‑scene Animator: Rob Elsworthy * Additional Sound and Music Programmer: Steve Donohoe * Ambient Designer: Jeffrey Pidsadny Additional Productions by Rockstar Lincoln * Studio Head: Mark Lloyd * Deputy Quality Assurance Manager: Timothy Bates * Senior QA Supervisors: Charlie Kinloch, Kevin Hobson * QA Supervisors: Stephen McGagh, Philip Alexander, Andrew Mason, Eddie Gibson, Lee Johnson, Matthew Hewitt, Philip Deane * Senior Lead Testers: Dave Lawrence, Jonathan Ealam, André Mountain, Michael Bennett, Michael Emeny, Robert Dunkin, Will Riggott * Lead Testers: David Sheppard, James Cree, Peter Broughton, Pete Duke, Ben Holgate, Craig Reeve, Dan Goddard, David Fahy, Ian McCarthy, Michael Blackburn, Richard Kealey, Simon Watson * Game Testers: Andrew Heathershaw, Andy Parker, Ashley Kearton, Ben Newman, Christopher Fowler, Christopher Hyde, David Evans, Emma Marshall, Gemma Harris, Gemma James, George Richards, Jase Trindall, Kieran McClung, Lindsey Bennett, Marcus Pratt, Matt Rowley, Matt Timewell, Matthew Deamer, Mike Griffiths, Nathan Buchanan, Nathan Glasgow, Nick Dablin, Rachael Walker, Rogan Ogden, Ross Field, Scott Keenan, Tim Leigh, Toby Hughes * Senior Localization Supervisor: Chris Welsh * Localization Supervisors: Paolo Ceccotti, Dominic Garcia, François-Xavier Fouchet * Senior Localization Testers: Benjamin Giacone, Domhnall Campbell, Luca Castiglioni, Naomi Long, Tomàs-David Sallarès * Localization Testers: Luis Ángel Galindo Muñoz, Andrea Malerba, Andrew Mariuchno, Benjamin Welby, Bobby Simpson, Christian Jungers, David Hoyte, Iglesias Elisa Olmedo Camacho, Emanuele Orlando, Félix Braconnier, Isabell Schulz, Łukasz Bogaj, Maksims Avotins, Martin Schwitzner, Paul Seipt, Rafael A. Lage Moraña, Sebastian Huland, Serge Boguslavskij, Soichi Yasato, Teresa Manco, Thierry Stokman, Vladimir Gorelov * IT Supervisor: Nick McVey Natural Motion * Chief Executive Officer: Torsten Reil * Chief Operating Officer: Adam Whittaker * Chief Technology Officer: Simon Mack * Behavior Engineers: Mark Mathews, John Popadic, Thomas Buehrmann, Harry Denholm, Tom Lowe * Euphoria Producer: Kevin Allington * Motion Capture Cutscene Dialogue Directed by: Rod Edge * Cutscenes Mixed by: David Scott Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Lead Music Composers: Jun Senoue * Music Composers: Alan Hawkshaw, Naofumi Hataya * Audio, Sound and Music Programming: David Bergen * Score Engineering: Richard Holmes, David Mann * Score Mixers: Hank Palmer * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Eímear Noone * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Celli: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Anna Maria Mendietta, Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Lisa Pontén, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Robert Puff, Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Edo Guidotti * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Choir recorded at: Bastyr University Chapel WA Cast of Characters * Ron Dante as Stephen "Argo" Needham * Kate Higgins as Dr. Annie Wilson * Yuri Lowenthal as Ian "British Lions" Williams * John Cleese as Mr. Mark Miller * Eric Idle as Frank "Frankie" Roberts * Richard Garriott as Lord British * John Altman as Danny "Silko" Friedman * Stephen Yardley as Martin Algerons * Edward Highmore as George Martin * Robert Clotworthy as Professor Einstein * June Brown as Emily Fox * Adam Woodyatt as Rick "Mott" Hands * Andrew Johnson as David "Hoople" Neil * Hank Marvin as Sgt. Keith Henson * Christopher Rich as Lt. Jack Yates * Mike Pollock as Zombie Leaders * Crispin Freeman as Chief Daniels * Lawrence Holland as Sheriff Neilsons * Nathan Lane as Indian Huts Leader * Graham Gouldman as Abe Lincoln * Steve Blum as Monster Leaders * Steve Martin as Creatures Leaders * Janet Waldo as Ms. Jane Davidson * Gunnar Nelson as Christopher Blair * Eric Martin as King Arthur * Annie Wong as Little Kids * Dan Byrd as The Gangs Leaders * David Richardson as Gregory * William Freeman as Jack * Tara Radcliffe as Annie * Annie Neil as Gadgets * Annie Fox as Mechanic * Jane Maybell as Erotic Girls * Chuck Davidson as Erotic Boys * Chris Comport as Piano Player * Tanya Ketes as Fiddle Players * Paul Williams as Soldier * Tom Hands as Boogieman * David Shall as Professor Wintersburg * Dave Charlies as Henchman * Ann Ward as Ms. Gravedigger * Andy Freeman as Priest * Michael J. Cutt as Professor Nugent * William F. Nugent as Inspector Paxton * Eugene Payne as Doctor Pullman * Neil Finnegan as Little Judes * Narrated by: Todd Friedman * Zombies: David Dollase, Neil Fox, Lawrence Ballard, Robert Perry, Richard Palmer, Greg Maxwell, Greg Sims, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Monster: David Grahame, David Dollase, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Creatures: David Andrews, Tom Neil, Richard Holmes, Nathan Griffith, Danny Sells, Richard Seals, David Croft, Dan Hartman, David Hardman, James Taylor, Michael Martin, Danny Robinson, Richard Goodman, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton, David Dollase, David Shall * The Cowboys: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * Peoples of Southern Boulevard: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Todd Marx, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez * Partners of Southern Boulevard: Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass * The Gangs: Tom Nails, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort Motion Capture * "Argo" Motion Capture Performed by: Rob Wiethoff * Lead Characters Performed by: Marc Menchaca * Other Characters Performed by: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Blanco the horse, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez, Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort, David Black * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Swords Rental: Timeline Productions * Knifes Rental: Damned It, Shut Up! Company * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman Watermelon Company * Main Titles: Dave Greene Big House Entertainment Limited * End Titles: Rick Shaun Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Wild West Productions * Titles and Opticals: Maryam Parwana Goose Human Music of Companies * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records "You're Be My Hero" * Written by David Sheppard * © 1973 Beyond Music (Canada) * Produced by Chris Blackwell and Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA and Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering and Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment and Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Associates Acts on the Southern Boulevard: The Final Installments Lost Chapter * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios * Associate Acts: BBC, Buckingham Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Nintendo, The Software Farm * My Closed Friends Thanks to the: Sonic Adventure 2 * Beta Testers Was Thanks Are to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize * Thank You: Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin * The End is No Longer on The Final Installment: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Not Thanks to: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, The Sims Fansites, Jeff Beal * Special Thanks to Astronaut Entertainment Company: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Future Thanks to: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo * Death and Dead Thanks to Are in: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Crash Bandicoot (1996-2010, R.I.P.) * SEGA Babies: Todd, Ann * SEGA Animals: Yoshi, Kermit the Frog * Special Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, The Warriors (1979), Charles Band * Very Special Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar * Thanks to: Steve Neil, Richard Minds, David Neilson, Richard Grahams, Patrick Swayze, Dan Ingles Productions, Click! Company, Everyone at SEGA, Everyone at Rockstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA